My Warrior Queen
by poyntersally
Summary: Just a small fic that started out as a multi-chapter, but I decided to make it a one shot. I can't continue this. Post-Seeing Redd. Who else can't wait for Arch Enemy! THIS MONTH! Woot! There is no lemon, but there is talk of a lemon.


"Try again." Bibwit Harte scolded Alyss. She really _was_ trying to conjure up something. "Alyss, if you can't imagine anything, there is no hope for anyone. Wonderland _must_ have imagination. The land thrives on the imaginary. If you don't try harder–."

"– I am trying hard! As hard as I can. Do you think I like seeing Wonderland demolish into oblivion? You're not the only one who can see the flowers vanishing. I notice the colors fading from the grass. I realize I need to save my queendom. I just can't."

"You can. You just need to focus Your Highness." Bibwit shook his head. "Maybe, if you didn't have other things on your mind."

"Don't blame Dodge for this! He tries to get me to use my imagination more than you do!"

"I was only saying–"

"– I don't want to hear it." Alyss turned away from her trusted tutor. "You're excused."

Bibwit paused. He wanted to say something else, but decided it was best to leave the queen alone. He silently exited the room, and started walking down the hall. The quiet sobs of Alyss didn't escape his ears.

Back in her room, Alyss was trying to keep it together. She hadn't used her imagination in three months. It was taking a toll on her. Since the disappearance of her imagination, Alyss had to see life how it really was. If things were bad, Alyss couldn't _make _them seem better. These passed three months reminded Alyss of her time in England. Only England never held the promise of imagination, Wonderland did. The only thing worse than _thinking _Wonderland didn't exist was the reality of Wonderland evaporating in front of her eyes.

Alyss heard the knock on her door, but didn't bother to respond to it. Whoever was outside her door knocked once more, and when there still was no answer they decided to come in. Dodge poked his head into Alyss' room.

"Alyss? Are you in here?"

Alyss sat up on her bed. She tried to wipe her eyes.

"Yes." Dodge started walking towards her.

"Oh Alyss." He took her into his arms, and slowly rocked her back and forth. He kissed her temple. "It will come with time, practice, patience. Trust me. A queen of Wonderland can't survive without her imagination."

"What if I'm not fit to be queen of Wonderland?"

"Alyss, you don't really think that. Do you?"

"I don't know Dodge." She tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder, and sobbed.

Dodge tried to sooth her, but found it hard to be encouraging. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. He was scared, and for once in his life he had more problems than just The Cat.

---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*

Redd was having the same problems as Alyss. She couldn't think up anything. She sat isolated in her makeshift castle, noticing the landscape slowly becoming greyer, wondering if this really was the end of Wonderland.

---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*

Bibwit and Alyss were in yet another imagination conjuring session. Alyss was concentrating extra hard today, and her energy was fading fast. Alyss never knew that thinking could be this hard.

"Okay Alyss, one more time. Think real hard. Please."

Alyss took a deep breath, and focused on rose. A single red rose. _Come on Alyss. You can do it. _Bibwit noticed the sweat beginning to form on Alyss' forehead. Bibwit gave up.

"Alyss. Let's stop. Before you hurt yourself."

"No! I can do it! I can!"

"Alyss. Wonderland knows you are trying. They believe in their queen, and they realize that it will take some time. You just need to remember that this will take time."

Alyss held back her retort.

"You're right Bibwit. Thank you."

"I'll see you later Your Highness."

Once Bibwit was down the hall, Alyss pictured the rose again. She tried to imagine everything. She felt it, smelt it, saw it. She imagined it sitting in the palm of her hand. A beautiful red rose.

---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*

Alyss opened her eyes. It wasn't possible. There was the rose in her palm exactly as she imagined it. Alyss jumped up and ran into the hallway.

"Bibwit" She said in her normal speaking tone. She knew he would hear her. Bibwit was not the first she saw though. Dodge was walking down the hallway toward her.

"Where did you get the rose?"

"I imagined it!" Alyss ran into his arms, and Dodge picked her up. They were both smiling uncontrollably.

"Really?" Dodge asked. Unable to fathom the fact that imagination was back in Wonderland.

"Yes." Alyss said with tears in her eyes. Dodge placed her back on the ground, and slowly brought his lips to hers. Alyss captured his lips, and kissed him passionately.

Bibwit hurried quickly to Alyss' call. He found her in the hallway kissing Dodge Anders. Although Bibwit knew that Dodge was a respectable man, he was still a little disappointed in Alyss choosing him. Over hundreds of years queens chose to marry men from their station, not a simple palace guardsman. Besides, even if Dodge was of high society, nothing excused Alyss' current conduct. Bibwit cleared his throat.

"You wanted to see me Alyss."

Alyss held out a red rose for him to take.

"Here." Bibwit took the rose.

"What's this for?"

"I don't know." Alyss smiled sheepishly. "Imagination doesn't always need to have a purpose."

Bibwit slowly put things together.

"You mean?" Alyss nodded her head.

"Oh my!" Bibwit took off running down the hall. Alyss and Dodge followed him.

---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*

Bibwit didn't need to wait to see the answer to his question. The heart crystal was glowing again. Sure, it wasn't as bright as it once was, but that would come in time. Bibwit smiled at the couple, and held back tears.

"Thank you Queen Alyss."

---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*

Alyss and Dodge were sitting on his bed. Alyss loved being in his room. It held so much of him. Dodge sat up, and Alyss situated herself more comfortably. She was looking him in the eye.

"Alyss I know that most of the palace already expects it of us, but it was never official. Now that the heart crystal is glowing, and imagination is back in Wonderland I was wondering." Dodge kneeled down on one knee. "Alyss, will you marry me?"

Alyss hugged him. "Of course."

Dodge slipped the diamond ring on her finger, and kissed her hand. He kissed her lips, and sat back down on the bed. Alyss lay down next to him, and Dodge put his arm around her. She lay her head on his chest, and felt his heartbeat. The steady drumming made her relax more than anything in the world. Alyss was so relaxed that she didn't realize her mind slipping into her imagination's eye. Suddenly Alyss saw Redd. She was conjuring up dozens of inanimate objects. Alyss realized that she wasn't the only royal in Wonderland with power. Alyss shot up.

"What's wrong."

Alyss' breathing was labored, and Dodge tried to soothe her.

"Relax. Tell me what happened."

"I...I saw Redd." Dodge tensed. "She has her imagination back."

Dodge kicked into guardsman mode, and grab his coat. He hastily exited the room, and showed no signs of stopping, even when Alyss called after him.

---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*

Dodge found Hatter in the palace prison. The royal advisors decided to imprison him after WILMA. The milliner was sitting in the corner of his cell, his head leaned down, his hat covering his eyes. Dodge leaned against the cell bars.

"Alyss saw Redd. She's more powerful than before. We need to assemble an army. Every young man in Wonderland would love to serve under you." Hatter laughed.

"You're still so young Dodge." Dodge tensed up. Meanwhile Alyss was making her way down the stairs. She could hear Hatter and Dodge's voices echoing off the stone walls.

"At least I haven't given up. What about you, huh? What about your life was so bad? I lived under Redd's rule for thirteen years, and I would rather die then let it happen again. You're the famous Hatter Madigan, and now a simple palace guardsman, a mere child in your eyes, has more heart than you." Hatter waited, planning his answer. Alyss paused on the stair.

"I've had my share of hardships boy, don't assume you're the only one who feels real pain."

"I didn't say anything of the sort. I just assumed from your lack of animation that you didn't care what happened."

"That's why you're a humble guardsman, you assume too much."

Alyss cleared the final step. She cleared her throat. Dodge straightened up at the appearance of his queen. Hatter stayed huddled.

"You will do well to not harass this prisoner Dodge if you please." Alyss turned towards Hatter. She was ashamed at how fast her loyal protector had given up on himself. Alyss did not agree with punishing him, but Bibwit and all of her other advisors insisted. She managed to convince them to give him the minimal sentence. Dodge turned toward Hatter again.

"Wonderland needs you. Will you help us?"

"I'm of no use to Wonderland."

"You're Hatter Madigan–"

"– the criminal." Alyss gasped.

"Hatter nobody believes you are a criminal. Everybody knows that you saved Wonderland. If you hadn't done what you did Redd would be living in this castle, and I would be sitting in your cell...or worse." Dodge shifted his weight.

"With all respect Your Highness, I can't." Alyss straightened up.

"I see." She turned toward the stairs. "I'll be ready for you to change your mind." She started up the stairs and Dodge followed her. He leaped several stairs, trying to catch up with her. Alyss was already opening the door to the hall.

"Alyss" Dodge called. Alyss stopped and turned around.

"I need you to call a meeting. If what you saw is really happening we need to assemble troops, quickly." Alyss continued down the hall. Dodge grabbed her wrist.

"Alyss I'm serious. You saw yourself Redd has at least ten dozen card soldiers. She can attack tonight." Alyss pulled free of his grasp. Dodge looked at her quizzically. Alyss took a step away from Dodge.

"I didn't see The Cat."

"I didn't ask–"

"Why do you want to assemble an army so fast? Why do you want to fight?" Dodge wrapped Alyss in his arms.

"I want you to be safe. I want to feel comfortable again. I don't want to constantly be on my guard."

"Dodge I don't want to loose you."

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I think I have control of my own life."

"But do you have control of your emotions?" Dodge stepped back.

"Alyss what is this about?"

"I thought living without my imagination was the worst thing in the world. I didn't realize that when I became able to use my imagination Redd would be able to too. I know I'm supposed to be a warrior queen, but I hate battles. I've lost my parents to Redd. I don't want to loose the one thing I have left."

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere. All of this is for your protection." Dodge pulled Alyss to him again. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair.

"We need to call a meeting." Dodge went back into guardsman mode.

"I'll find Doppelgänger." Dodge walked toward the dining hall.

"I'll find Bibwit." Alyss stood in the great hall for several more minutes. She tried to see Redd one more time. Her energy was faded though. Alyss took a deep breath, and walked toward the tower.

---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*

Shouts were echoing off the walls of the great hall. Alyss tried to gather their attention, but the advisors wouldn't have it. Half of them were ready to form troops right now, and the other half wanted to wait and see if Redd would attack. Alyss gave up trying to stop them and rested in her chair. She was worn out from using her imagination all day.

"Redd has assembled more than ten dozen card soldiers. If we wait for them to attack we're done for. We need to start assembling troops right now. We are better safe than sorry." Dodge was trying to reason with everybody. Six General Doppels, and an equal number of General Gangers were shaking their heads, agreeing with Dodge.

"Redd was able to breach these castle walls before. We need to be on our watch for anything suspicious. If you question anything you see, find someone, tell them. We are not taking any chances."

Alyss watched Dodge, fascinated with him. She was glad that the future king of Wonderland was able to lead his people with confidence and poise. He could organize his thoughts, and made people see his way.

"Alyss..." Dodge turned toward his queen. Alyss straightened up. "What do you think about this plan?"

All eyes were on her. Alyss folded her hands in her lap several times over.

"I think it's a marvelous plan. I think we need to assemble troops immediately." Alyss looked around at all of her loyal friends, advisors, subjects...Dodge.

"Please, you are excused."

Bibwit tried to start a conversation with Alyss on her way out the door. Alyss ignored him, and continued on to her room. Alyss was suddenly overcome with drowsiness. She placed her hand on the railing, and started up the marble staircase. Halfway up Alyss lost her footing, strong arms quickly entwined themselves around her waist.

"Alyss?" Dodge asked, concern lacing itself in his voice.

"I'm fine Dodge. I'm just really tired." Dodge helped balance Alyss all the way to her room. He lay her down on her bed, and kissed her forehead. Alyss closed her eyes.

"If I'm this tired, and all I did was conjure up a simple rose, Redd must have killed herself." Alyss said with a little chuckle. Dodge didn't answer, figuring Alyss was lost to sleep. He caressed her cheek, and kissed her lips. Unexpectedly Alyss deepened the kiss. Alyss pulled Dodge on top of her, and Dodge looked to make sure her door was closed.

"Alyss, I thought you were tired."

"I'm never too tired for this."

Dodge couldn't believe how quickly Alyss had recovered from her sleepiness.

"I love you Dodge."

"I love you Queen Alyss." Alyss pulled her lips away from his. She placed her forehead to his.

"Dodge. Am I always going to be your queen?" Dodge grabbed her hips.

"Of course."

"Am I every going to be just...yours?"

"Alyss, believe me. I can't wait to make you mine, but first and foremost you will always be my queen."

"Would things be different if we were normal people, living normal lives?"

"No. I'd still treat you like royalty." Alyss laughed.

"Alyss I love you, and I shouldn't. My father always frowned upon our relationship, everyone does, but I don't care. I've learned that you need to cherish everything you love before it's too late. I can't hide my feelings, queen or not, acceptable or not."

Alyss pulled his head down, to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. Alyss sighed, and Dodge slowly guided her head towards her pillow. Alyss snaked her hands through Dodge's hair; Dodge's hands were still at her hips. Alyss gripped Dodge's jacket, and pulled it off his shoulders. She started to unbutton his shirt, and Dodge smiled under their kiss. With Dodge's shirt disposed of, Alyss placed her hands on his hard stomach, tracing every line in his sketched abs. Dodge kissed her neck, and Alyss let out a soft moan. Dodge's breathing was becoming heavier. Suddenly, Dodge paused.

"Can Bibwit hear us?" Alyss laughed.

"This is the King and Queen's chambers. They planned for this sort of thing to happen. The walls are sound proof. Bibwit couldn't hear us even if he was walking by right now." Dodge smiled. He captured Alyss lips again, and started moving his hands up and down her sides. His hands found the front of her dress, and started untying her laced corset. He tossed it to the floor, and Alyss tossed her black hair back. Dodge's lips moved slowly down from her neck to her breast. Alyss moaned louder.

"Dodge?"

"Hmmm?" Dodge was still kissing her chest.

"Can we do this?" Dodge stopped. He sat away from Alyss, so as not be tempted. Alyss couldn't help but notice the slight bulge in his pants.

"I don't think it's proper, but nothing we will ever do will be proper."

"Have you ever?" Dodge grabbed Alyss' hands.

"No. I've heard men talk about it, but I could never do it. I know you don't really have to love the person, but I couldn't. I couldn't forget you, and what I felt with you. I knew that I wanted my first time to be with you." Dodge paused. He straightened when he realized something. "You've been engaged before. I stopped your wedding. Have you ever–"

"–No. It's not proper to even suggest such things in England. I hardly even kissed my betrothed."

"Do you think that it's wrong for us to even be thinking about making love to each other?" Alyss thought for a moment.

"No. We love each other. We have since we were little kids."

"But still, I mean we should wait. We should be able to wait. It would be a shame to the history of Wonderland if we didn't. Even if no one found out, it would be there."

"Dodge, you're talking crazy now." Alyss laughed, and lay back down. Dodge scooted over to her. He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Once we do this, there's no going back."

"I don't believe in going back. I can't go back."

Dodge captured her lips in a feverish kiss. He pulled her towards him, and Alyss' hands were back in his hair. Alyss rolled on top of Dodge, and he smiled.

"My warrior queen."

---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*


End file.
